


【GGAD】易碎品

by heisenIRIS



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisenIRIS/pseuds/heisenIRIS
Summary: 黑手党教父GG×大主教AD*“唐”是意大利语和西班牙语中xx先生的意思，是对教父的敬称-邓布利多会为你哀悼吗？-会。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, GGAD - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【GGAD】易碎品

（一）

透明的水珠

下落——

奏响乐章

神明在恸哭

（二）

繁复的花纹

浮现——

串联往昔

唤醒梦中人

（三）

“准备好了吗？”大主教带上圆顶帽，遮起他过于鲜艳的红发。

“好了。”

“那我去见他了。”

去见唐·格林德沃，意大利最大黑手党的现任首领，西西里岛的教父。

然后，杀死他。

“愿主赐福。”

“…愿主赐福。”

（四）

他快死了，他自己清楚地知道这一点。

于是唐·格林德沃在晨祷后留下来，向他的神父说：“天父不会为我落泪。”尽管身体虚弱仍不失领袖的气势。

“不，天父会为每一个灵魂哀悼。”神父古板地回答他。

“您错了——天父绝不会为了罪孽深重者哭泣，而我就是。”

“您不是。西西里岛有谁不知道您的好心与慷慨？您是这片土地的拯救者。”

“我是。我白手起家，身上沾的鲜血恐怕比最狠毒的杀人犯还多！”唐的语气陡然变得激动起来，胸膛剧烈起伏。

神父沉默了一会儿，说道：“这是为了更伟大的利益。”

“……您可知道为了这个理念所牺牲的第一人吗？”

神父看到这个以冷静著称的男人露出了痛苦到近乎脆弱的神色。

“……阿不思·邓布利多。”

他的对手。阻碍。

他的搭档。爱人。

（五）

粘稠的液体顺着青年的脸侧流下，描出蜿蜒的曲线。

格林德沃没有移开放在青年后背的手，感受着怀中人的体温与室温趋同——这就是死亡了。

突然，青年挣扎着，费力地吐出血沫与浊气。他咬住了格林德沃胸口的吊坠，以自残般的动作把它扯下来。

“For the G.G.”

吊坠上的刻痕闪着光。

他不动了。

（六）

神父没有开口，他想听下去，不完全是因为职责。

阳光透过彩绘玻璃洒在教堂里，光线如束，扫过神像。

“我原本是不信教的——一个军火商和妓女的儿子，没有什么理由去教堂。”唐抬头看向神像，耶稣正张开双臂欢迎他的信徒。

“直到16岁的时候，那时我在城里已经有了些威望，有了几个追随者。”

“他来了，带着英吉利海峡上不息的海风和一颗赤诚的、向上帝仰望的心。”男人没有解释“他”是谁，不过神父能够猜到。

“阿不思。”

“他来到我身边有如那不勒斯的阳光亲吻玫瑰上的露水。”

神父发现男人有些颤抖，不知是因为悲伤还是病痛。

“他的笑容，给我阴沉的脑海注入欢笑，热情和爱。”唐用浸透着痛苦的，怀念的语调说着。

“他给了我一切——”

他的计划。野心。事业。

“但我利用了他。把玫瑰摘下然后丢弃，甚至再踩上一脚——”

他的头脑。灵魂。心脏。

（七）

格林德沃打开窗户，不出意料的看到红发青年沿着小路走来。

温暖的七日阳光有些晃眼，他不再张望，转身面向室内。

四周的一切在于阳光的对比下都暗了下来，不管是他曾多次擦拭的武器，还是他们昨天讨论时匆匆写下的草稿。

“For the greater good.”

他站在昏暗的房屋中央，第一次感到迷茫。

阳光正照着他的脊背，他却面向黑暗。

“盖勒特！”青年的呼唤把他拉回现实。阳光明媚的现实。而他正在把注定属于光明的阿不思拉入无边的暗夜。

他早已做出选择。

对方深深地望向他，好像要将自己封存进他的蓝眸。

血液交融。阳光透过灰尘在液体上划出银色的弧线。

乐章已谱下。

“For the G.G.”

现在，第一个音符飞出了。

（八）

“这是一个暗喻吗？”神父玩味地端详唐。他不了解唐的过去。

“不。这是现实。”男人像是不忍面对神像似的闭上双眼，淡金色的睫毛颤动着。

“后来，我们在三年中吞并了数个家族，”男人又睁开眼，异瞳闪烁，“成为了地中海沿岸真正的国王。”

神父点点头，这是唐人尽皆知的故事。

“然后他背叛了您？”

男人又闭上眼，用极小的声音说：“是。”

“我的产业在一夜间被冻结，圣徒人人自危…….没有人在信任我或是放任我的存在——尤其是教廷。”

“可是您——”

“东山再起还算是容易，我小心谨慎，又重新振作起来。”

男人大笑了起来，虽然看起来兴致甚高，但是不难听出其中的苍凉。

“我当时是多么的愚蠢！如果没有他暗中的相助，我如何能够重新建立起家族？那是一个教训——让我学会如何领导他人、与虎谋皮——”

他突然咳嗽起来。他快死了，血液在手帕上作画。

神父没有动，他仍在等待下文。

“他说，‘真正的未来建立在平等之上，而不是高压的统治’。”

“但我没有听。”

唐又一次闭上眼，全身都开始颤抖。

“我在站稳脚跟后做的第一件事——”

神父倾身向前。

“——就是去见他。”

“…….”

风吹过管风琴的琴键，奏出一个危险的单音。

“在这间教堂。我。杀。了。他。”唐一字一顿地吐出音节，极为艰难地看向神父。

“他倒下了，什么也没有说。”

“我不停地告诉自己，这是为了更伟大的利益。”

“但我知道这不是。”

“他也知道。”

（九）

格林德沃冲出教堂，任凭雨点打湿他的金发。

他毫无目的的奔跑，希望洗净身上的血迹，遗忘鼻腔里死亡的气息。

他的信徒，罗齐尔找到了他。

女人薄荷色的眼珠折射着路灯的光。

她问他，杀死邓布利多这样的人，是否有什么特别的感觉。女人顿了顿，又说，就像从高处坠落的易碎品，触及地面的瞬间，破裂的碎片四溅。

他愣住了，摇摇头。

罗齐尔以一种近乎于怜悯的眼神看向他。

雨声大作。

她说，是神明在恸哭。

（十）

“现在您意识到了吗？”

出乎意料的，唐回答了这个明显出格的问题。

“每一天。”

“我能看到他，红发，闪烁的眼睛……”

神父摘下原本戴着的圆顶帽。

鲜艳的，闪着光泽的红发如瀑布般泻下。

唐看向他的眼睛。

碧蓝的，好似宝石般的眼睛也看向他。

“是你吗？”

“…”

“带我去向前方？”

“…”

男人喝下对方递给他的红酒，这是他吃下的第七份圣餐。

钟声响起，如丧钟般悲鸣。

红酒从某种意义上来说正是上帝的血液，他这样想到。

然后他启程。

（十一）

“您是怎么办到的？”斯卡曼德主教追问道，“您和格林德沃不是——”

“是圣餐，”大主教在胸口划了一个十字，“愿主赐福与他。”

“我还是得说，您假死的那一部分真是太危险了…….”

他没有再开口，只是望向彩绘玻璃窗外——

原本晴朗的天空暗了下来，隐约可见乌云堆积。

要下雨了。

“天父会为你哀悼的，盖勒特。”

而我也会。

现在，

第一滴眼泪已经落下。

-Fin-


End file.
